Baldur's Gate
Baldur's Gate is a metropolis in the Western Heartlands on the north bank of the river Chionthar about twenty miles east from its mouth on the Sea of Swords. It is to the south of the great city-state of Waterdeep and to the north of the country of Amn, and is located along the well-travelled Coast Way road. A person from Baldur's Gate is known as a Baldurian. This wealthy port metropolis, with over 42,000 inhabitants (although that almost doubles in the summer months), is an important merchant city on the Sword Coast. Its strong Watch and the presence of the powerful Flaming Fist mercenary company keep the city generally peaceful and safe. Appearance The city's unique shape, curved around its harbor, gives the city the poetic appearance of a crescent moon. The docks and shipping facilities are among the most efficient in the land, a testament to the importance of shipping to the city. A large open marketplace, called The Wide, dominates the northeast portion of the walled city, and other large structures include The High Hall, seat of the city government, the High House of Wonders, a large temple to Gond and the Seatower of Balduran, a small fortress in the center of the harbor. To keep vermin from spreading too much into the city proper, cats are bred and encouraged to roam the city. History The city takes its name from the great seafaring hero Balduran. Long ago, Balduran sailed to the fabled Anchorome and returned with great wealth which was used to build the wall around what became Baldur's Gate. He left the city again, presumably to return to Anchorome, but never returned. It is now (as of about 1368 DR) an insult to misuse Balduran's name. This can be done easily when attempting to describe a person who inhabits Baldur's Gate (the correct term is "Baldurian"). At the time, the growing town was controlled by local farmers who mercilessly taxed incoming shipments. This infuriated ship captains, who believed that since the harbor wasn't walled in, its traffic should not be taxed, and they eventually overthrew the farmers. The four eldest captains ruled the city together, and jokingly called themselves "dukes," which stuck. Trade Stone is imported from Mirabar via Luskan for use in construction, having been magically transported. This is an expensive process. Government Baldur's Gate is ruled by four grand dukes, the Council of Four. The current rulers include Duke Eltan, leader of the Flaming Fist, Belt, a powerful warrior and divine spellcaster, Liia Jannath, a mage and Entar Silvershield, the richest man in Baldur's Gate, but also a strong warrior in his own right. The Council is part of the Lords' Alliance, which includes Waterdeep and Silverymoon, among others. Baldur's Gate contains a very effective thieves' guild, as well as a powerful and honest Merchant's League. Additionally, the Knights of the Shield and the Knights of the Unicorn are both active in the city. Various thieves guilds have risen and fallen in Baldur's Gate including Xantam's Guild and the Hands of Glory. Places of interest Taverns *Elfsong Tavern *Splurging Sturgeon *The Blushing Mermaid Inns *Purple Wyrm Inn *The Blade and Stars *The Helm and Cloak *Three Old Kegs Manors *Bloodmire Manor *Firewind Manor (formerly House Felldane) *Omduil's Manor Temples *High House of Wonders (temple of Gond) *The Water-Queen's House (temple of Umberlee) *The Lady's Hall (temple of Tymora) *The Watchful Shield (temple of Helm) Appearances Novels * * * Computer games :Computer games set in the ''Forgotten Realms are not considered canonical. *''Baldur's Gate'' – Following the Time of Troubles, the city is on the brink of war with Amn, though no one knows exactly why. *''Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance'' – A trio of adventurers prevent Eldrith the Betrayer, Mistress of the Onyx Tower, from sending her mighty armies of soldiers into Baldur's Gate, as well as managing to destroy the tower itself. In the sequel, Mordoc Selanmere uses his minions to successfully coerce the Selan and enable the return of the Onyx Tower. Mordoc then is able to teleport the Onyx Tower into Baldur's Gate, and both Mordoc and the Onyx Tower must be destroyed so life can return to normal in the city. Notes Sources * Category:Metropolises Category:Oligarchies Category:Locations in the Western Heartlands Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Settlements in the Western Heartlands Category:Settlements in West Faerûn